1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, more particularly to a cable connector assembly complying with USB 3.0 protocol.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional USB cable connector assembly, is usually used for a laptop computer. With the development of the technology, the laptop computer become minimized in volume, thus, the USB connectors used in the laptop computer also become minimized in volume.
The conventional USB cable connector assembly use round cables according to the requirements of the USB institute, the arrangement of the wires in the round cables also needs to meet the requirement of the institute. However, round cables increase the total height of the USB cable connector assembly, thus not satisfy the current miniaturization trend.
Hence, it is necessary to improve the conventional USB cable connector assembly to address problems mentioned above.